Board Games
by CSIMel
Summary: “‘A game of zany action on a crazy contraption’,” McGee read the box “sounds interesting.” [Tate][Part Two in the Board Games Series]
1. Twister

**Twister **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say, nothing!!! (Evil laugh) And more importantly, I don't own Twister. **

**Summary: A series of one shots based around board games. All with Tate-ish undertones. **

**A/N: After a long absence, I'm back. Seriously, I've never felt more inspired to write Tate than I do right now. Here's my first one shot – 'Twister'. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Abby said it would be fun.

Twister, drunk. It definitely had possibility.

And for a Friday night at McGee's house, filled with Sci-fi movies, gaming consoles and a freakishly large collection of board games, entertainment options were limited.

So as for Twister, why the heck not?

Abby, who was wearing a skirt, was given full control over the spinner. McGee passed on Twister, muttering something about his 'pants being too tight'.

That left Kate and Tony.

"You ready, Katie?" Tony teased, doing some quick stretches.

"I was born ready, DiNozzo," Kate grinned, kicking off her shoes.

They stared fiercely as one another.

"You guys done?" Abby smirked.

"Yes, Abby," The mumbled.

"Okay," Abby spun the spinner, "Right foot red."

"You're so going down, Tony," Kate taunted.

"In the words of Kirsten Dunst: 'Bring it on'." Tony hissed.

"Left hand green."

Let the drunken Twister begin!

"Right hand yellow."

* * *

The two of them groaned. Kate flipped herself around so she was nearly lying on her back and Tony had to twist his arm around his leg. 

"Tony, get your butt out of my face!"

"Get your face away from my butt!" Tony retorted.

Abby burst out laughing and McGee was laughing so hard he fell of the couch.

"Spin the spinner, Abby!" Kate yelled.

"Okay…" Abby surveyed the situation, the spinner tossed to the side, "Left foot green."

"You got to be kidding me," Tony moaned, shifting positions. "Or not."

In this new position, Kate was hovering above Tony. And he had a very nice view up her shirt.

"I like my women on top," Tony winked.

Kate glared at him, a few seconds later noticing wear his gaze had wandered.

"You pig!" Kate yelled, pushing him to the ground.

"That's cheating!" Tony whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"Tony's right," McGee answered, rules sheet in one hand, "it's the rules."

"Yeah, but Tony was being a pervert," Abby argued, "So Kate wins by default."

Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground on top of her.

"How about we make it a draw," he breathed, his face inches away from hers.

"A draw?" Kate answered uncertainly, "What's in it for you?"

"This."

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and softly kissed her. It might have been the fact that he caught her off guard, or she was still slightly drunk, but she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"McGee and I will just go over…there," Abby giggled, dragging McGee out of the room.

"So, a draw?" Tony muttered.

"A draw," Kate agreed, "but you're still a pervert."

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Like? Dislike? Want to go and play Twister? Hit the little button and let me know!**


	2. Mouse Trap

**Mouse Trap**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop and my chap stick. If you own NCIS, and you want to do a trade, just send me a PM. Thanks.**

**A/N: Okay, I should probably be at uni, atm, but since my lecture was cancelled, I didn't see the point of travelling a total of three hours there and back just for a 50 minute tutorial. So I decided to stay home and do this instead.**

**And my lips hurt real bad. I'm serious; I'm having a total Napoleon moment. Besides, it's cold and windy and I just wanted to stay in bed all day. Sorry this update took so long; my muse was MIA and then converted to a different fandom. Thanks to all that enjoyed the last. Hope this is equally as crazy.

* * *

**

It was a quiet Friday night, and everyone's favourite heroes, Kate, Tony, Abby and McGee were hanging out at Abby's apartment.

After watching Saw one, two and three in succession, it was Abby who suggested they play a game.

"What sort of game?" Kate asked warily, glancing around her apartment.

"Yeah, Abs," Tony said, excited, "what sort of game?"

Abby reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a box.

"Mouse Trap!"

"'A game of zany action on a crazy contraption'," McGee read the box "sounds interesting."

"Wait, Probie, you've never played Mouse Trap before?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kate piped up, "You have a mountain of board games at your house, but you've never played Mouse Trap?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well, you're going to love it, McGee," Abby enthused, "it's pretty hinky."

"Hinky?" McGee questioned, "How can a board game be 'hinky'?"

"You'll see, McGee," Abby grinned evilly, "you'll see."

* * *

"I still don't get it," McGee complained, as he moved his mouse around the inner circle, "I mean, what's the point?" 

"Says he who owns 'Star Wars Monopoly'," Tony muttered.

Kate and Tony high-fived.

"Your aim is to be the last mouse standing," Abby explained again, sighing. "I don't know how to explain this anymore clearer."

"I thought you went to M.I.T, McGee," Kate chuckled, rolling the dice and setting up her designated part of the trap, "shouldn't this be cinch for you?"

"He must have been away that day," Tony laughed.

"Shut up you guys," McGee sighed, "can someone tell me what piece to put on next?"

"You attach the 'thing-a-ma-jig' to the top of the 'plumbing'," Kate read aloud from the instructions, "then you place the 'metal marble' on the smaller hole on the 'thing-a-ma-jig'."

"Huh?" McGee asked, confused.

"God!" Abby huffed, grabbing the pieces from the box and setting them up, "You know this game is for ages six and up."

"Shut up."

* * *

"YES!" 

Tony pumped his fist in the air.

"Just get it over with," Kate groaned, her head in her hands.

Tony slowly turned the lever…

"Wait!" Abby interrupted, "I have to sing the song!"

_Turn the crank and snap the plank_  
_Which boots the marble right down the chute_  
_Now watch it roll and hit the pole_  
_Which knocks the ball into the rub-a-dub tub_  
_Which hits the man into the pan_  
_The trap is set! Here comes the net!_

The net came down on Kate's mouse and Tony and Abby cheered.

"I caught Katie, I caught Katie," Tony chanted, "Now I get your cheese."

Tony waggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Hinky." Abby giggled.

"Ugh," Kate handed over her cheese pieces, "why do you have to turn everything into something sexual?"

"It's more fun that way," he grinned.

The game continued like normal for a few minutes, with Abby, McGee and Tony moving quickly around the inner circle and Kate half-sulking, half making sarcastic comments from her spot on the couch. Abby and Tony both landed on the trap space. McGee rolled the dice.

"No!" Abby groaned.

McGee landed on the 'turn the lever' space.

From the couch, Kate started laughing.

"Aren't you going to sing the song, Abs?" Kate teased.

"Shut up, Kate," Abby pouted.

"Who would have thought," Tony mused, "Mr 'I-don't-get-it' won the game."

"Beginners luck," McGee shrugged modestly.

"I'm gonna get another drink, anyone want another?" Kate asked, standing slowly.

"Yep," McGee and Abby chorused.

"I'll help," Tony jumped up.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, sneaking up behind Kate.

"You know, Tony, I really don't need your help," Kate called out, rummaging through a cupboard, "It's under…"

She spun around. He was standing right in front of her, boxing her in.

"…control."

He placed both hands either side of her on the counter. She back up closer to the counter.

"Ever heard of 'personal space', DiNozzo?" Kate smirked, folding her arms in front of her.

"Ever wondered what it would be liked to be 'trapped'?" Tony whispered, leaning in closer.

Kate unfolded her arms, leaning back into the counter. She stared at him defiantly.

"How about you just move, DiNozzo," she whispered back.

"Make me." He leaned in closer.

"You know Katie, when you said you were getting us drinks, I didn't know you were going to be _making_ them-"

Abby paused mid-rant when she reached the kitchen. Tony and Kate's lips were mere millimetres apart.

She giggled, winking at the two before retreating back to the living room.

Sitting on the couch, she leaned her head on McGee's shoulder. She sighed happily.

"I love Mouse Trap."

* * *

**If you review I'll send you some virtual Mouse Trap cheese ;)**


End file.
